Those Gray Eyes
by Bewitched Nightwalker
Summary: Started as a one-shot, is now a chaptered story. Ginny is in love with the boy whose eyes she can't stop thinking about. D/G. *NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter! It all belongs to J. K. Rowling!**

**One-shot**

**Ginny's POV**

I rest on the hard ground by the lake, my head resting against the well-known tree. It's what most people would think as freezing outside, but I'm immune to the cold. Always have been, always will be.

What am I doing out here in the first place? I am thinking of the boy who unknowingly stole my heart.

With pale, platinum blond hair hanging in his face, I can easily look past his arrogant manner. I can look past his Dark past, for I have had one of my own. I can understand his need to be a brat for attention, since that is what I have resorted to as well when living with six brothers.

The only thing I _can't_ picture in my mind is his eyes. Those brilliant eyes that are so blocked and unemotional when around others. With the first glance they can seem like a dull gray, but look again... Again, when he has no idea anyone is watching him.

Look again and you can see his soul come out.

They can be bright with anger, cloudy with sadness, glowing with happiness, or they can be that dull gray practically everyone sees, but they'll _never_ be dull to me.

Those brilliant gray eyes will never be dull, never plain...And also, unfortunately, never mine.

**A/N: Hey! What do you guys think? Was it bad for a one-shot, or was it good? I'm thinking of turning it into an actual story, but right now since I don't know how you guys will like it, it will only be a one-shot. You'll have to let me know if you want it to have more chapters.**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ginny?" a soft voice says from behind me. I glance around, catching the sight of bushy brown hair.

I turn my gaze back to the water, back to gray eyes that I keep trying to picture inside my head. I don't believe Hermione caught the hint that I wished to not talk at the moment, for she spoke again.

"You know, Gin," she began, "if you didn't seclude yourself out here, you might be able to see Harry more often."

Oh bloody hell! Why does everyone believe I am still obsessed with Harry? I haven't even thought of him in a way other than 'brother' since my third year when I caught the first glimpse of life in those gray eyes.

I feel the heat rise up in my cheeks as I turn to glare at Hermione, "FYI, 'Mione, I don't like Harry anymore. I haven't since third year."

She looks at me as if she knows something I don't, "Of course, Gin, but remember that you can tell me the truth. I won't judge you for it."

I jump up from the position I take every day after classes, "You don't know anything! How many times do I have to explain to you all that I do _NOT_ like him! Sure I love him, but _like a brother_!" With that said, I pick up my books that had been laying forgotten on the other side of the tree and start walk back towards the castle.

I hear her sigh as she picks herself up off the ground and follows me. I don't care if she follows me. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care…Oh, who am I kidding? I definitely care! Though she also has to walk this way to get to the castle, I don't want her following me. There's a reason I come out here to do my thinking.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Dear gods in Heaven, what did I do to deserve this?" I mutter as I once again try breaking down the door of the broom closet. Even after continually ramming my shoulder against it doesn't budge a bit, so with a defeated sigh I rest my back against it and slump down to the floor .

I guess you're wondering, _'Why is Ginny Weasley stuck in a broom closet in the middle of the night?'_ Well, I'll let you know as soon as I know myself.

I just know that I had finally slipped out of Gryffindor Tower - away from Hermione's apparently all-knowing eyes - and I was walking towards the Prefects bathroom when someone pushed past me. I, obviously, ended up in this broom closet while the other person ran God knows where. So, I'm stuck, but I know it wasn't an accident.

Why would this door be open tonight of all nights? And why would the person round the corner at the exact right moment to where they'd reach me as I got next to the open doorway? And why was there a victorious giggle when I fell in? Boy, would I like to know, and --

I fell backwards as the door opened, letting out a slight, "Oomph!"

"Weaslette," sneered the all too familiar voice.

Still lying on my back, on the dust covered floor, I tilt my head to look at him. He's upside down, but I can still see him. Draco Malfoy stands over me in his expensive Slytherin robes, his silver Head Boy badge glinting in the light from his wand. His wand, held up in the air by his right - or left from this angle - hand so as to spread as much light around the area as possible.

"What, may I ask, are you doing in a broom closet at this time of night?" He asks, sounding bored.

I roll my eyes as best as I can, "Well obviously I was sitting there thinking until you came along and interrupted me. Thanks a lot, Ferret."

He smirks, "Your welcome."

"Whatever," I snap as I roll onto my stomach. I push myself up onto my knees and then stand up. Fate wants to punish me for something though: I trip over my cloak and fall forward.

Two strong arms wrap around my waist a moment before my face hit's the ground. I look up surprised and I swear my heart stops. His eyes, alight with amusement, stare into mine. I've never seen his eyes when he was amused. Or at least never when he was amused by something other then Harry getting hurt or embarrassed. It was nice to see something no one else outside of Slytherin has seen before.

He clears his throat, ruining my train of thought, and puts me back on my feet. Then he says quickly, "Thirty points from Gryffindor and a detention, Weasley, for being out of bed after hours. Now get out of my sight before I take more points!"

I don't even pay attention to the fact that my listening to him will inflate his already huge ego, but when you're dazzled by the beauty of the one you love, you tend to do everything they say. So, yes, I listen to him and run back the way I had initially come.

I know what I will be dreaming of tonight… Those gray eyes alight with amusement.

**A/N: Hello, all! Sorry it took me so long to post the next part of this story! I decided to listen to all of you and make this an actual story instead of a one-shot.**

Oh, and to let all of you know, if you read any of my other stories, I'm not going to get to updating for them for awhile because my internet is being turned off. I'm only able to post for this one because it's saved on my best friend's computer.

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**ALSO, IF YOU GET THE CHANCE, READ THE STORY TITLED "The Unknown Secret" by XxCynthiaDeadwoodxX. I co-write it and we need opinions on it. Please do this for me if you really love my stories!**

**Luv Ya!  
SlytherinLuver  
**


	3. Detention

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry for not updating for awhile. I hope you're not mad at me. Here's chapter 3, though it might be a little rusty as I haven't wrote for this fic in awhile.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except most of the plot. Everything HP related (characters, places, magical objects, etc) belong to J.K.R._**

**CHAPTER 3: Detention**

Ginny leafed through the immense piles of yellowing parchment. She had been sitting there for almost three hours by herself thanks to Malfoy. Could I really be mad at him for giving me detention? Yes, yes I could. Could I stay mad at him for giving me it? No. I definitely could not. It was his job as a prefect, wasn't it? Besides, at least she got to see him before he ditched to go off with Pug-face Parkinson or whoever caught his fancy for tonight. He had said only three sentences to her: _"Your detention consists of refiling these notes for Mr. Filch. They go in order by the date on top. I won't be here with you all night, but don't expect to get out whenever you feel like because you're stuck here until I come back."_ He then had left without looking at her and left her to her detention. Her boring, mindless detention that was making her vision blur and the words to blend together.

"Finished yet?" Malfoy asked as he came back in. Ginny jumped up from her seat, standing there like an idiot until she realized what he asked and nodded. "Good. At least you Weasels are good for something."

Ginny glared, "Oh yes, we are a family of so _few_ talents compared to the Malfoys. Too bad I think you're only inherited talents are broken: that insult didn't even has thorns to prick me with, and your quidditch playing is so horrible it's no wonder you Slytherins lose all the time. Having money, unfortunately for you, does not count as a talent, as much as you wish it did."

"Are you looking for another detention, Weaslette? Sometimes I think you act like an idiot just to be able to spend time with me."

Her face flushed a vibrant pink, "Don't flatter yourself, ferret. The only thing interesting about you is...well, actually, nothing." _Lies, lies, lies! His eyes are interesting!_ her mind screamed as she spoke. He seemed unbothered by her comments and rolled his eyes, "Weasley, we could stand here and argue all night, or I can be nice and dismiss you so we can go to bed."

"I'd prefer to argue." she crossed her arms, "Maybe if you tell me everything you hate about me now, you'll have less to say when I give less of a damn than I do now."

"Okay. You really want the whole list?" he sneered, stalking over to her, "Let's start with your appearance, then! You're far too pale, those damned freckles make you look like you have dragon pox, your hair is the ugliest shade of red I have ever laid eyes on, the brown of your eyes makes you look like an annoying little puppy, and your clothes look like you pulled them from a trash bin! Should I continue?"

"Please do!" Ginny huffed, stung by his words but hiding it well. "Share your wonderful opinion, King Ferret, so I may try to please you next time we run into one another!"

Malfoy continued angrily, "You are too hot tempered, your bloody stubborn personality makes everyone hate you. You voice sounds like a banshee and it makes everyone feel like their dying when they hear it. You have no idea how to be a proper young lady, which brings us to your manners being absolutely atrocious, your eating habits disgusting. Your so damnably stupid, and your grades show it! Oh, and -"

"You are such an arse, Malfoy." Ginny yelled.

"-to top it all off, despite every damned flaw in your very being I'm still bloody in love with you!"

**A/N: Hehe, evil ending! *grins* Did you like the chapter? I wrote it spur of the moment after I started reading my stories to get reacquainted with them and I was on this story. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, I'll try to make the following chapters longer. :) Review, please!**

**Luv Yas!  
~SlytherinLuver (aka Amanda)~**


	4. Just a Dream

**Chapter 4**

_Previously:_

_Malfoy continued angrily, "You are too hot tempered, your bloody stubborn personality makes everyone hate you. You voice sounds like a banshee and it makes everyone feel like their dying when they hear it. You have no idea how to be a proper young lady, which brings us to your manners being absolutely atrocious, your eating habits disgusting. Your so damnably stupid, and your grades show it! Oh, and -"_

_"You are such an arse, Malfoy." Ginny yelled._

_"-to top it all off, despite every damned flaw in your very being I'm still bloody in love with you!"_

Ginny gaped at him openly, speechless now that every comeback she had been thinking off simultaneously went poof. In love? With _her?_ He was _in love_ with her? He never gave any hint or sign that he felt that way for her. She did not know whether to be delighted or insulted that he seemed to resent how he felt for her. Since she could not bring herself to say anything, she crossed her arms before quickly uncrossing them at the image of crossing them making her look angry with him.

"You're looking at me like I've gone mad, Weasley," Malfoy pointed out, obviously embarrassed by his sudden outburst. His eyes were the darkest she'd ever seen so far, thick with...anger? No, she knew that shade. His eyes were reflecting his embarrassment, Ginny realized after a second look. That was the only expression she had never seen him wear, and the one of the only shades she never saw.

"Quite possibly you have," she finally replied.

"Thanks, that really boosts my confidence," he scoffed.

"It wasn't supposed to."

"Then what was it supposed to do?"

"Show me if you'd admit to temporary insanity or if you were serious."

"And what did you learn?"

"You were very serious. Which gives me the right to tell you to shut up, stop looking for an argument, and kiss me already." Ginny said boldly. Malfoy stared at her a moment and, reaching out for her and pulling her close, leaned down to kiss her as-

_GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW_

"GINNY! WAKE UP!"

Ginny shot up in her bed, "Wha-? What's going on?" She quickly took in her friend Demelza standing above her and the other three girls giggling into their hands at her.

"We overslept." Demelza said, raising an eyebrow, "You seemed like you were having a good dream, so I let you sleep while I got ready fast, but then I realized you wouldn't be waking up anytime soon if we didn't wake you ourselves."

"A dream?"

"Yes, Ginny, a _dream_," the blond Lissette rolled her eyes. "Did you hit your head last night when you were out for a walk?"

"Prolly did," her twin, Jeanie, nodded. "Didn't she say she got detention from Malfoy when he found her toppling from a broom cupboard?"

"That was last night?" Ginny asked, frowning. Had the whole argument with Malfoy been just a _dream_? It had seemed so real! The ask assigned, him leaving for hours, coming back! The insults traded! And his eyes! She never knew what shade they would turn from embarrassment, she never saw him feeling that way before. It all just seemed so realistic, and to be able to fake his eyes was a personal crime.

Demelza regarded her worriedly, "Are you okay? You seem really out of it."

Ginny blinked and nodded immediately, "Yeah, yeah! Fine. Just dreading what Malfoy will make me do...I almost wished that running into him last night was a horrible nightmare."

"_Nothing_ involving that hottie is a nightmare, dear Ginny," Mai giggled, her thoughts agreed with by the twins. "It's a dream come true. A very steamy and action-filled dream." Ginny glared and threw back her covers. Her roommates usually thought her reactions to their gossip of Malfoy was because she hated him and didn't want to talk about him, but Demelza was privy to the feelings her friend harbored and quickly shushed the others whenever the topic of "action-filled Malfoy dreams" came up.

"Aren't we running late?" Ginny pointed out suddenly. All five girls jumped at the reminder and either began or finished getting ready. "We won't even have time for breakfast." she pouted as she hopped on one foot, attempting to pull on a sock.

"Got it covered!" Lissette produced a napkin-made bag full of toast and bagels. "Eat on the way to divination. C'mon!" She whipped the 'bag' to her chest before any of them could grab a piece, and she darted out of the room, continuing to yell for them to hurry and keep up. Demelza grabbed Ginny's bag and threw it over her shoulders as Ginny quickly buttoned her shirt. Jeanie and Mai dashed out a few moments before they did, and Ginny whispered a quick "Thanks." before they, too, ran down the stairs and tried to keep up with their roommates.

"No problem, Gin, just do me a favor."

"What?"

"Next time you're dreaming about Malfoy..."

"Yeah?"

"If we're late again we'll be in deep shit, so _don't!_"

**_TBC_**

**A/N: Hey, guys! There were no reviews for last chapter, but I had a bunch of people add this story to their faves and alerts, so yay! But I could _really_ use reviews, too. I can't know if you like the chapter or not if you don't review. Not only that, I can't know if there are any mistakes I made you want to point out, or opinions you want to share, or just to tell me you're still enjoying it. So, please please please send a review! Even if just to say "Update soon" so I know you want to keep reading.**

**Next Chapter: Divination - Ginny and her roommates must put up with Trelawney for an hour, and that is not very enjoyable first thing in the morning. But when one of Ginny's classmates makes a real prophecy that even shocks Trelawney, how will everyone react? Boy, Ginny sure wishes _this_ doesn't get around the school!**

**Review, please! Love yas!  
SlytherinLuver (a.k.a. Amanda)  
**


End file.
